The Roses of The Past, The Daisies of the Future
by Ella Kelly
Summary: THe first of the Daises and Roses Series or Trio, whichever u prefer, Jack and his sister return to NYC after a 5 year absense.


The Roses of the Past , The Daisies of the Future 1904 The 7 o'clock train pulled into Grand Central Station from Santa Fe. A handsome young man, he looked about 22, turned to help a girl, who was noticeably his younger sister by at least 5 years, off the train. Both had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. The man wore a black cowboy hat, black pants, a white shirt, a black vest, and a red bandana. The girl was dressed in a dark blue skirt with a matching blue jacket and a white shirt waist. As they exited the station the young man sighed. "Good to be back in your old stomping grounds?" his sister asked taking his arm. After a moment of thought he responded, "Yea, it's nice to see sometin' familia." "Where do you want to go first?" his sister inquired as they started out. "Why don't we check out the old newsie lodging house." "Lead the way, Mista Cowboy." When they entered the lodging house, they saw a young man with a crutch behind the front counter. "How can I help yas?" he asked with out lifting his head from his log book. "Crutchy?" the other young man exclaimed. "Cowboy? Jack Kelly? Is that you?" Crutchy said hobbling from behind the counter. "Its great ta see ya Crutch! What are ya doin these days?" " Just runnin' the lodging house since Kloppman got too old. What about you? Did ya eva make it ta Santa Fe?" "Yea, I picked up my sista on the way. Crutchy this is Ella." "You's Jack's sista? Well any sista of Jack's is a friend a mine. Welcome to New Yark," Crutchy exclaimed joyfully. "It's nice to meet one of Jack's friends," she replied smiling at his enthusiasm. "Hey Crutch, where are all the gang now?" Jack inquired "Well, let me think. Kid Blink and Dave are woikin' for the Sun with Denton, Mush is a cop, Boots is still a newsie, so's Les, Tenpin and Snipeshoota, and Spot's woikin on the docks." "It's been great seein' ya Crutch. We're gonna go look up some of the fellas," Jack said. "Why don't ya'll come and have dinna wit me and the newsies tonight?" "Shoa Crutch. See ya around 6." Jack decided that they would go to see Racetrack first since it was around 11 so the races were about over. While they were looking for Race, they ran into Les Jacobs. "Cowboy?!?" he cried joyfully as he ran to give Jack a hug. "Hey Les! Man, have you grown. How ya been?" "Great! Where ya been?" " I made it ta Santa Fe and I got ta be a real cowboy. Oh, by the way, this is my sista Ella. Ella this is Les Jacobs." "Nice ta meet ya. Hey , where ya'll headed?" Les asked. "We're tryin' ta find Race. Do ya know where ta find 'im ?" "Shoa I do. Folla me," with that they were off. After walking for what seemed like forever, they stopped in front of a door. After knocking, Les threw open the door. "Hey Race, brought ya some visitas," Les cried. "Jack? Where ya been? Who's your friend?" Race asked in wonder. "I've been in Santa Fe. This is my sista, Ella. Ella this is Racetrack." "Nice ta meet ya," Race said shaking her hand. "Same here," Ella replied shyly. "Whatcha doin' today Jacky-Boy??" Race inquired. "Well, we're not exactly shoa. Which of da boys is closest to here?" "Well now, let me think, I guess that'd be Blink and Davey over at the sun." "Then that's where we're headed." "Let me close up hea and I'll join ya." With in 15 minutes they were on their way to the New York Sun office. Just as they reached the building they ran into Kid Blink and David. "Jack?!" Both cried in disbelief before losing all speech powers from shock. "Howdy boys, long time no see," Jack said casually. Kid Blink got his voice back first. "Where ya been Jack?" "Santa Fe, Blink. Me and my sista hea been livin' dare. Ella dese here are Kid Blink Smith and David Jacobs." Both young men nodded absently to Ella, still shocked from seeing Jack again. Looking at her made them do a double take. It was high noon and with the sun shining directly on her, it looked like she had a halo on. The sun brought a golden look to her soft fawn colored hair. She looked at these strange young men with great interest. After hearing so much about these young men's exploits with her brother she had been anxious to meet them. Now, with them staring at her so intensely, she was more than a little uncomfortable. Finally breaking the silence Kid Blink spoke up. "We were just headed to lunch. Do you want to join us?" After exchanging a few looks with his sister and Race, Jack accepted his offer. "Allow me to escort you," Blink and David said at the same time. "Well, since I have 2 sides you both can escort me. If that's alright with my dear, older brother?" she said with a pleading look at her brother. "Sure, where da ya want to eat?" Jack said jovially, misinterpreting his sister's cry for help. "How 'bout Tibby's?" Race suggested. Since everyone agreed, they started out. They looked like a small parade, with Jack and Race leading the way, chatting amiably, and Ella followed with Blink on her right and David on her left. Ella tried to look like she was completely at ease with her new acquaintances, but inside she was squirming. She was a naturally shy girl around boys and now, transplanted from everything familiar, she was in agony. Kid Blink seemed to sense this, so he smiled at her warmly and let her know there was no reason to be scared with the friendly look in his eyes. As he smiled at her, she started to feel that she could be comfortable in this wild new home of hers, full of strange places. David broke the silence by beginning some lively chatter and banter with Kid Blink, including Ella in some of the conversation. By the time they reached Tibby's, Ella really was at ease and felt she had 2 new friends. As they walked to a booth in Tibby's, a young man with a cane walked into the restraint. When he spotted the group his face broke into a grin. "Well if it isn't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." "How's it rollin' Spot?" Jack said as he sauntered over to clap his old friend on the back. "I recognize most of these ugly mugs, but who is this angel with you?" Spot said taking Ella's hand and kissing it. "Spot dis is my kid sista Ella. Ella dis is the best newsies Brooklyn eva saw, Spot Conlon." "Would ya like ta join us Spot" Race asked. "Shoa, if that's alright with Miss Kelly." "Of course," Ella said with a wry smile, this guy was just a little too slick for her taste. She scooted into the booth beside Kid Blink. Jack sat down next to her. Between these to familiar young men, she felt comfortable and joined in the lively and colorful conversation about the past few years. After an hour of talking and eating, Dave reluctantly got up. "We'd better get back to work. What are your plans for tonight?" he said putting on his hat. "All we're doin' is havin' dinna wit Crutchy at the lodging house," Jack replied sliding out of the booth so Blink could get out. "Great, so are we. See ya then," Blink said as he got up and left. Racetrack, Jack and Ella spent the rest of the afternoon visiting the old Manhattan newsies. They went back to the lodging house around 4 so Jack, Race, and Crutchy could catch up. Ella took the opportunity to take a hot bath and get cleaned up. After soaking away the dust of the road, she decided to treat herself and she got out her newest dress. She then got out her mother's old combs and put on her mother's locket for the final touch. Just as she had clasped the locket around her neck, she heard Kid Blink and David enter the lodging house and greet their friends. The smell of the food drifted up the stairs. "Ella! Time ta eat!" Jack called. "Alright, be there in a minute!" With one last look in the mirror, Ella slowly ascended the stairs. The dining room was lit with candles. The stairs faced the entry way to the room. As they heard the soft sounds of footsteps on the stairs, the 5 friends turned towards the source of the sound. The sight they say took their breath away. Ella was wearing a pale blue dress with a modest neckline. The floaty fabric clung to her in all the right places. With her hair swept up, she looked much older. The combs were silver with pearls set in them. They made the light glint off her hair just right to where it looked shiny and like it was made out of silk. As one the boys rose to their feet. Jack was the first to find himself. He went over to the bottom of the stairs and bowed to Ella. "Little sista, you're a living image of mom. Allow me to escort you ta dinna." He took her hand and lead her to the table, seating her between Blink and David. Both young men were still staring at Ella open mouthed. "Shall we eat?" Crutchy said breaking the silence. With that everyone dug in. While Ella had been upstairs, Jack, Race, and Crutchy had prepared steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans for supper. After, awhile, the room was filled with chattering, the clanking of knives and forks, the smell of good food, and the warmth of friendship. After they had finished, a couple of young newsies came and cleared away the dishes. A little while later Ella fell silent. All the travel had finally caught up with her. She slowly got up from her chair. "I'm really tired, I'm gonna turn in. Good night." A chorus of "good nights" followed her up the stairs. She quickly changed into her nightgown and brushed her hair down. After crawling into bed, a wave of loneliness came over her and she began to cry. A little while later Jack knocked on her door. "Ella? Are you ok?" Wiping her tears away she called out, "I'm fine! Good night!" "G'night sweetie." After a while she cried herself to sleep. Ella woke up early the next morning and dressed quietly. She snuck out and decided to take a walk around the block. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize she had walked into an area she didn't recognize. On top of that she was feeling really dizzy. Suddenly everything went back. She vaguely felt strong arms lift her up. Then she went numb again. She slowly opened her eyes a while later. She carefully turned her head. She was in an unfamiliar room. It looked warm and comforting from what she could tell. Suddenly she saw a worried face above her. "Kid Blink?" she murmured softly "Hey, you ok?" he asked worriedly. "Yea, just a little weak. What happened?" "You passed out 3 blocks from the lodging house. Jack was scared to death when he woke up and you were gone. He sent all of us out ta look for you. I found you and we thought it would be best ta bring ya hea, so you wouldn't be distuibed and so we could take cara you betta. You were really sick." "How long was I out?" "Nearly 5 days. We've been takin' turns watchin' over you. Jack went back to Dave's to get some sleep about 30 minutes ago." "Where am I any way?" she asked is a scratchy voice. "You're at my place. Here take a sip of water," he said gently lifting her hot head to drink a little water. "Thanks. How come everyone's being so nice to me?" she asked weakly. "I dunno, cause you're a sweet, caring goil and you're Jack's only family." After a moment of uneasy silence, Blink got up and went into the front room. A few minutes later he came in with a steaming mug. "You little missy are gonna drink all dis broth," he said setting the mug on the table beside her. He slid his arm behind her and sat her up. He reached over and picked up the mug and held it to her lips. She drank half and then fell asleep on his shoulder. Just as he was gently laying her down Jack walked in. "How is she? Did she wake up?" he asked anxiously. "Whoa, slow down Cowboy. She's doing betta she woke up and drank some broth. Why don't you go get the doc so's we can see exactly how fine she is." "Alroight. Take cara her Blink. She's all I got," Jack said clapping his friend on the back. An hour later Jack returned with David and Dr. Schmidt. The doctor made the 3 worried young men wait out in the front room. Jack stood impatiently by the door, while David and Blink hurried over to Ella. "Well doc, how's she doin'," Blink asked as he and David sat down on either side of the bed taking her hands. "She is doing much better. With in another 4 days or so she should be able to walk around a little. For the next couple of days she is not to leave this apartment. You can move her to the couch in the front room but you'll have to carry her. Her feet don't touch the ground for the next 2 days." "Thanks for ev'rythin' doc. We'll take cara her," Jack said as he walked the doctor to the door. "Dave, Blink! We need ta talk in hea," Jack said beckoning his friends into the front room. After they sat down Jack laid it all out. "Look guys, one of us has ta be hea at awl times ta look afta Ella. We need ta woik out a schedule. I would do all of it but Race got me a job and I gotta earn some money to get us a place." "Well. I guess I could take 2 days off ta take care of Ella," Blink offered. " And I could take off the otha days," David piped up. "I knew I could count on you 2," Jack said happily. The next day Ella woke up to the sound of humming. She was then assaulted by the smell of wonderful food. Just as the bedroom door opened, Ella's eyelids fluttered open. Standing in the doorway grinning like a Cheshire cat was Kid Blink. He was holding a tray. On it was a plate with biscuits and sausages, a mug of coffee, and a bouquet of pink and white roses. "What's all this?" she asked delightedly sitting up. "What are the flowers for? and how did you know pink and white roses were my favorite?" "The flowas are because I thought the room could use a little color. And I didn't know dese were your favorites I thought they would match you skin when eva you blush, like you are now," he said setting the tray down and gently brushing his hand on her flushed cheek. Smiling shyly at him she ate her breakfast. He sat there and talked with her for hours. He told her about himself, her brother and the other newsies, what he hoped to do as a reporter, and so many other things. They spent the day sharing everything about themselves with each other. The next day went the same as the day before. The day after that she woke up and the first thing she saw was a new bouquet. This one had 5 white roses and a single daisy. The sight made her giggle with pleasure. "What's so funny?" David asked coming in with her breakfast. "Nothing just looking at the innocent daisy among the stately roses." Setting the tray in front of her, he sat down next to her, he grinned as she continued on between bites of biscuits. "It kinda reminds me of time. The roses are the set events of the past they never change. They just grow up more, higher and thicker. Daisies just grow wherever they want. They can't be predicted, like the future." "I never thought of it that way, but now that you mention it, I see what you mean," David said picking up the tray. Returning to the room, he held up a book. "I thought you might like this. It's one of my favorites," he said handing her the book. " Little Men by Louisa May Alcott," she read. "The characters kinda remind me of our old group of newsies," he explained," would you like me to read it to you?" "Sure. It gets so boring just sitting here all day." Setting down he opened the book and began to read. Around 5 David closed the book. He got up and went into the other room. He came back looking excited. "Here, put this on," he said handing her Blink's bathrobe," We've got a surprise for you." He gently picked her up and carried her into the front room. A huge sign hung across the wall. It read, " Welcome to the Newsies Ella!" As David set her in the chair, Jack came up and said," Hear ye! Hear ye! We officially Welcome Ella to da newsies." David then placed a crown of daisies on her head. Then taking a glass of champagne from the table, Jack said, "To the futa! May we always be friends!" 


End file.
